User blog:Saslen/Contract of Contracts
Forged by Amasa Coleman, the founder of the Circle of Attican Attorneys, this Contract affects the pledges formed between changelings. Note: None of these clauses are capable of being used to target the one using them. Abilities * Statute of Frauds: Ordinarily, the aspects of any pledge must balance one another out. This clause permits the clients to bypass that requirement, if only slightly. Cost: 1 Glamour Dice Pool: Intelligence + Expression Action: Extended (target 5+ successes, roll interval 10 minutes) Catch: The Pledge is a contract in consideration of marriage. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The formative pledge lashes at the user of the Contract, bringing the sanction to bear against him. Failure: The pledge faces the normal requirements (i.e. the aspects must sum to zero). Success: Pledges notarized in writing may utilize a task, boon, sanction, or duration either one step higher or lower than normal (i.e. the sum of terms can equal ±1 rather than zero). Exceptional Success: The potential sum of terms rises to ±2. * Illusory Promise: Many changelings make use of pledges to secure a steady supply of Glamour. This clause causes that well to run dry. Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Wyrd + Wits vs Target's Wyrd Action: Instant Catch: The target already suffers from the effects of a broken pledge. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The caster's next Wyrd attempts to collect Glamour face a -2 penalty. Failure: The target's Glamour collection continues on as normal. Success: The Wyrd ceases to reward a changeling bound in a pledge with Glamour for successes 'periods of collection. Can only be used once per Pledge; a renewed Pledge counts as new. ''Exceptional Success: The number of voided collection periods rises to twice the successes. * '''Duress: Unscrupulous Lost have been known to bind the unwitting or unwilling into pledges, having taken a page from the Strangers. By using this clause, the caster can dissolve such bindings. Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Resolve + Expression vs Offending Party's Wyrd + Subterfuge Action: Instant Catch: The victimized party has begged for aid and the caster has refused any payment. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The pledge strikes at both the caster and the victimized party, afflicting both with the sanction. The offending party faces no such punishment. Failure: The pledge remains in place. Success: Dissolve a pledge made unknowingly or under duress. Only the offending party is struck by the sanction, rather than the victimized party. Exceptional Success: The offending party faces the sanction for a length of time one step longer than the duration of the pledge (i.e. a pledge made for a year and a day strikes the offending party with a decade-long sanction). * Novation: Ordinarily, pledges, once struck, are set in stone. This clause allows the pledgecrafters to change the details of an already-set bargain. Cannot be done without the consent of all parties involved. Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Intelligence + Academics Action: Extended (target 10+ successes, roll interval one minute) Catch: The pledge to be altered was made this scene. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: Not only are the changes to the pledge not made, it is considered broken, striking both parties with the sanction. Failure: The pledge remains unchanged. Success: Alter the terms of an already-active pledge. Cannot dissolve the pledge outright. Exceptional Success: The pledge can be altered as though the caster achieved one success on Statute of Frauds (Contracts 1). * Void ''Ab Initio: Should the binding of a pledge prove too onerous for those so bound, this clause will dissolve it without struggle. All involved parties must consent. '''Cost': 4 Glamour + 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Wits + Wyrd + Academics vs Σ|Contract Aspects| ''(e.g. if the task is -2, the boon is +2, the sanction is -1 and the duration is +1, the opposing roll will be 2 + 2 + 1 + 1 = 6) '''Action': Instant Catch: Continuation of the Pledge would force a Clarity degeneration roll. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The duration of the sanction, which hits the client parties, is one step longer than originally stipulated. The caster is also struck by the sanction for the initial duration. Failure: Pledges are tricky things, and while the Wyrd will accept work-arounds, it does not like being outright denied. The sanction strikes both client parties. Success: Void a Pledge without consequence to either party. Requires the consent of all parties involved. Exceptional Success: For successes hours following the dissolution, both parties continue to benefit from the boon. Category:Blog posts